The Black Widow (2017 film)
The Black Widow is an upcoming superhero film directed by Kevin Feige. It stars Scarlett Johanson, who reprises her role as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, who must protect her role as the Black Widow as a woman named Yelena Belova attempts to take it over. Jeremy Renner, Caity Lotz and T.J. Miller round out the main cast. It will come out November 8, 2017. Premise After the events of Age of Ultron, Natasha is trying to recover. Her mental and physical state is shifting rapidly and she just can't take her role of Black Widow anymore. So she gives the role to Yelena Belova, a young spy who seems to be better at the role than Natasha. But when she discovers Yelena is working for the wrong people, and with almost no one to trust, Natasha, joined by Hawkeye, will have to take back her role before Yelena brings down everyone Natasha knows and loves. Cast Scarlett Johanson ''as ''Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow- A spy trained at the peak of physical condition. When asked about her current state, Johanson commented: "She almost died at the hands of Ultron, and now someone she loves is gone. She's basically Iron Man from ''Iron Man Three." '' Jeremy Renner ''as ''Clint Barton / Hawkeye- A master archer and love interest to Natasha. His role in the film is "the first ever big role for Barton", as said by Renner, also commenting that "Natasha'' and Clint's relationship has gone a long way since Avengers. They have a more open relationship, and it's denfinitely shown here."'' Caity Lotz '''as ''Yelena Belova''- A Russian intelligence spy who was trained in the same state and place as Natasha. She seems to have better skills then Natasha. Lotz commented: "She's smart, cunning and sexy, and is 101% wicked." ''T.J. Miller as '''''Marvin Flumm- A young man who works with Yelena, and appears to have telepathic abilities and can detect anything around him. He's based off of Mentallo from Marvel Comics. Promos 'Trailer #1' There's a sequence of Natasha attacking robots from ''Age of Ultron, and it abruptly ends with her waking up in a bed. She pulls over the person in bed next to her, revealing it to be Barton with blood all over his face. She screams and gets out of bed, and Barton is suddenly in front of her, shaking her and telling her to stop.'' Logos are shown, ''"Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore plays in the background '' and it cuts to Yelena Belova in front of Natasha. Yelena: Why don't you tell me why I'm really here? Natasha looks up at her as it shows scenes of Natasha attacking some people. '' Natasha: I guess you can say that battle with Ultron left a lasting impression. ''Cuts to Natasha and Barton arguing. Barton: This isn't the best idea, Natasha. Natasha: It's all I can do right now, Clint. Suddenly the music stops as it shows Yelena walking away from a building, it exploding behind her. Cuts again to Natasha and Barton watching television. Reporter: The Police are looking for an unknown female assailant who was last scene walking away from the scene of the crime. Natasha with Yelena. Natasha: I knew you were the one who killed all those people. Yelena: I got the job done, didn't I? Natasha: Yeah, with over 200 more people who weren't in the contract. "Kill of the Night" plays again as a scene of Barton and Natasha together is shown, with Yelena talking in the background. Yelena: Was falling in love with that assasin the reason you betrayed us, Natalia? Natasha: I don't think that's any of your business. The main chorus of the song plays as it shows Natasha and Yelena fighting and Barton and Flumm fighting. It stops as it shows Natasha hiding. Barton: Natasha...? It shows Barton laying in broken glass beside her. Natasha jumps up and shoots a pistol as "You're my Kill of the Night" from the song plays as the main title is shown. It cuts ''Barton and Natasha together.'' Barton: I'm coming with you. Natasha: No, you have no idea what she's capable of. Barton: Well, you don't have much of a choice. Natasha: We are 'not '''fighting about this right now. ''November 8th, 2017.